Starseer
Starseer belongs to Mythies123. Please join the Riders of Pyrrhia here! Appearance Starseer is a NightWing/SandWing hybrid, like Sunny. But, unlike Sunny, she is more NightWing than SandWing. Anyone to meet her would say that she is simply an odd-looking NightWing. Her wings are covered with patterns of swirling nebulas, which change slowly depending on which nebula she is currently observing. Until the volcano erupted and blew away the ashy clouds, these patterns were barely visible because of them. When the volcano blew, the heat evaporated the clouds and made for many clear nights. She has the crest of a SandWing. She is resistant to heat. Her bond with Adrianna has auguemented her body and mind in funny ways. Her ears have grown rounded, her eyes larger, her tail shortening, her wings growning longer, and certain personality traits from the two merged into each other. Personality Being teased and shunt away by the other dragonets, Starseer has an introverted, lonely personality. She will act bored and disinterested with most situations, but really feels things deeply. She took the apparent death of her father very hardly, grieving daily. She has no way of knowing that her mother is dead, too, but if she did, she would grieve. Being bonded with Adrianna's bright, energetic, happy personality has brought some cheer to Starseer's gloom. And likewise, Adrianna has recently aquired a dry sense of humor. History Starseer, as described above, lived on the NightWing volcano after it erupted, swimming in the ocean until the hot lava had settled, upon which she returned to the volcano and discovered an ashy statue of her father. One day, when mourning her father's ashy cast, she found Stonemover's tunnel to the rainforest. She went through to the rainforest, at the time a dragonet of four, and after many months she entered the Riders of Pyrrhia and met a young scavenger called Adrianna. They adored and admired each other at first meeting, and were put through a series of tests, and, with both willing and worthy, they were bonded with magic. They have since dwelled in the halls of the Pyrrhian Riders, wandering the vast, endless rooms and learning to strengthen their bonds from the first riders, Mindsearcher and Javier, along with the other new riders. Relationships Adrianna- Starseer's bond with Adrianna goes beyond a Smoulder-Flower-esque friendship. Not even the deepest of loving and strong relations of a normal sort could compare to the magical aguamention between them. It was a powerful friendship at first sight, and this grew stronger after they were bonded. With the bond, they can understand each other's most intimate thoughts, join their feelings and thoughts, share memories, and more. They can feel each other's pain, fear, happiness, sandness, anger, and will match their tempers. '''Javier and Mindsearcher- '''Starseer and Adrianna both look up to their mentors with respect and awe. They obey and never talk back. While their training is eghuashting and time-consuming, it strengthens their bonds and they respect their mentors for that. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Mythies123) Category:Characters Category:NightWings